Eres insoportable
by Melissia
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Afrodita, y el caballero de Piscis recibe las felicitaciones y regalos de sus compañeros. Pero Deathmask a veces se pasa de la raya. Oneshot, no yaoi.


_**Buenas,**_

 _ **Con motivo del cumpleaños de Afrodita, me decidí a rescatar un antiguo fic que tenía perdido en un pendrive. La idea es la misma, lo único que lo he reescrito añadiendo algún pasaje y corrigiendo los errores.**_

 _ **En su día, cuando lo escribí, lo hice pensando en ese ser querido para mi, que falleció hace casi un lustro, ya que él era Piscis y con él aprendí muchas cosas sobre las plantas y sus cuidados. Aunque su mayor logro, los rosales que aún perviven en el patio de su casa (ahora nuestra), de flores blancas y fucsias, que huelen…no os podéis imaginar. Son las rosas más perfumadas que he olido nunca, no hace falta meter la nariz dentro, como las de ahora. Perfuman el aire ellas solas.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ ****Fic sin ánimo de lucro****_  
 _ ****Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a quienes tengan los derechos****_  
 _ ****No yaoi****_  
 _ ****Dibujo de portada "Afrodita de Piscis", realizado por mi. Podéis verlo en mi deviantart, el link está en mi perfil****_

* * *

 **Eres insoportable**

La relación de amistad que unía a los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis era una de las más comentadas entre sus compañeros.

Más que nada por el contraste de personalidades entre ambos.

Deathmask era un hombre conformado por impulsos, generalmente de índole perversa. Si bien su carácter se había templado con el paso de los años, su acidez y sarcasmo no había disminuido un a gota.

Asimismo, las burlas y la exageración gestual tan tópica de su genética siciliana eran muy patentes en él. Él era la comedia dell'arte concentrado en un cuerpo atlético; podía pasar de un estado de mofa hacia un compañero a crear el drama más esperpéntico en cuestión de segundos.

A pesar de que en esos momentos todos los caballeros mantenían buenas relaciones, Deathmask seguía siendo evitado por un sector de sus compañeros, de actitudes más serenas.

No era tanto rencor por su pasado, sino que ese carácter tan temperamental y airado no era del plato de gusto de muchos de sus vecinos.

Sin embargo, el caballero de Piscis parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

Afrodita era el opuesto al siciliano.

Tranquilo, celoso de su intimidad y poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos más profundos en público.

Además, disfrutaba tanto de la compañía del resto de caballeros como de la soledad en su templo.

El sueco hacía gala de sus orígenes, con una frialdad que, según el cristal por el que se mirase, podía tomarse como desprecio hacia los demás o como una templanza digna de admiración, en la que escondía un carácter dulce y amable.

Si bien el pasado también era una losa difícil de sobrellevar, Afrodita se había ganado el cariño de sus compañeros al mostrar su verdadero carácter en las reuniones posteriores.

Aún estando orgulloso de su poder, la soberbia se había alejado, dando paso a su lealtad hacia Atenea y su deseo de ayudar a los demás.

Un hombre introvertido, pero con una voluntad de altruismo digna de admiración. Como un capullo de rosa que permanecía encerrado, hasta que la luz del sol calentaba los pétalos y se abría delicadamente dejando ver su esplendor.

Deathmask hablaba con todos sus compañeros y compartía bromas con los más afines a su carácter divertido y predispuesto a una buena travesura que los tiempos de paz permitían.

Afrodita, por el contrario, prefería visitar o invitar a su templo a compañeros con un carácter más sosegado.

Por ello, casi todos seguían preguntándose qué era aquello que unía a ambos guerreros en una amistad tan férrea.

Muchos daban por supuesto que el pasado era aquello que los mantenía juntos. El haber sido testigos y cómplices de la farsa urdida por Saga de Géminis.

Pero otros daban por hecho que debía haber algo más que la unión en una conspiración.

Cada diez de marzo, siendo el cumpleaños del caballero de Piscis, Deathmask era el primero en madrugar para felicitar a su amigo.

Y fiel a su espíritu bromista, sus regalos hacían honor a esa burla constante.

Poco le importaba que Afrodita le pidiera de todas las maneras posibles que no le regalara nada, que con acordarse de la fecha, se sentía agradecido.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo el caballero de Cáncer, aporreando la puerta de su templo y cantándole el "tanti auguri a te" con su peculiar estilo, es decir, desafinando.

Afrodita, que llevaba ya un rato despierto y andaba preparándose el desayuno, se preguntaba por qué seguía siendo amigo de él.  
—Qué pesadilla de hombre…— murmuró disgustado.

Después se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de que la tirase abajo.

—Buenos días Deathmask—deletreó Afrodita, dejando entrar al tifón siciliano, quien comenzó a reírse y tiró de las orejas a su compañero.

— ¿Cómo está mi sueco favorito?— exclamó el italiano, dando un fuerte abrazo al caballero de Piscis—. Qué mala cara tienes para ser tu cumpleaños, ¿tanto te fastidia cumplir años? Claro, imagino que tener arrugas no te gusta, ¿verdad?

Su compañero masculló una serie de improperios en su lengua natal y, forzando una sonrisa, invitó a su amigo a acompañarle en el desayuno.

La mesa estaba poblada de pan tostado, mermeladas de diferentes sabores, mantequilla, salmón ahumado, queso suave para untar, fiambre cocido, yogur artesanal de Rodorio y zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

—Menos mal que no te ha dado por el Surströmming— comentó el caballero de Cáncer, mirando las viandas, sin encontrar ninguna apetecible—. ¿No tendrás algo…mejor?

Afrodita, que estaba calentando agua para preparar un té, sacó una pelotita de té en flor de jazmín de una bolsa y compuso una mueca de desagrado.  
—¿Algo mejor?— siseó, empezando a perder la compostura—. ¿Cómo qué?

Deathmask abrió uno de los tarros de mermelada y e introdujo el dedo en ella, chupándoselo a continuación.  
—Una tarta, lo normal en un cumpleaños— replicó el siciliano, sacando la lengua—. Esto está amargo.

El sueco vertió el agua en la tetera y arrojó la pelotita dentro. Se quedó unos segundos mirando aquella bola de hojas que en unos minutos comenzaría a abrirse y teñir el agua.

Se giró y colocó la tetera sobre la mesa.  
—Es mermelada de naranja amarga— informó, frunciendo el ceño—. Y te agradecería que cuando quieras probar algo, uses los cubiertos, que para algo están— añadió, señalando las diversas herramientas, colocadas ordenadamente sobre la mesa.

Deathmask se reclinó hacia atrás y observó a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Qué mala leche tienes hoy Afrodita— murmuró insidioso—, fíjate, si hasta ya comienzan a salirte canas…

Tras decir esto, recogió un mechón de cabello de las sienes del sueco y sujetó con sus dedos un largo cabello blanco.  
—Pronto comenzarás a teñirte, para conservar tu eterna belleza— volvió a la carga el siciliano, provocando que su amigo le diera un manotazo para que soltara su cabello.

Afrodita recogió una tostada y comenzó a untarla de mantequilla con furia. El raspar del cuchillo hacía saltar migas por todos lados, mientras seguía escuchando la retahíla de tonterías de su amigo, cada vez más suelto.

—Por cierto— exclamó el italiano—, que no se diga que no soy generoso. Voy a quitarte esa cara de avinagrado que tienes con esto— dijo mostrando una bolsa y agitándola—. Tu regalo.

Afrodita alzó una ceja y dejó de masticar automáticamente.  
—¿Qué es?— preguntó inquieto, conociendo de sobra los obsequios estrafalarios que otros años le había regalado. Pero aparte de figuras espantosas de porcelana que, curiosamente, se rompían siempre cuando el sueco hacía limpieza en su templo, no le regalaba nada más.

—Ábrelo— respondió el caballero de Cáncer, alargando la bolsa—. Esta vez te he comprado cosas útiles y que no se pueden romper.

La curiosidad hizo mella en el caballero de Piscis, quien alargó la mano y recogió la bolsa. De ella sacó dos paquetes. Por el peso, dedujo que no eran figuras de porcelana, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

Desenvolvió con cuidado el paquete y cuando tuvo frente a él uno, lo miró por todos lados.  
—Esto… ¿jabón o cremas?—preguntó extrañado, al ver un pack compuesto de un bote vertical con dosificador y un tarro.

—Exactamente son dos cremas antiarrugas— dijo el siciliano—. Un sérum para el rostro de día y una crema para la noche. Pero mira, es de la línea para hombre. Iba a cogerte la de mujer, pero la señorita que me atendió me dijo que mejor la de hombre. ¿Te gusta?

Afrodita inspiró y dejó escapar aire por la nariz, comenzando a molestarse.

—Pero abre el otro, que es mucho mejor— insistió su amigo, señalando el otro paquete.

Con cara de enfado, el sueco empezó a rasgar el papel de envolver, casi con furia.  
—¿Qué será?— se preguntó con sorna—. ¿Para las ojeras? ¿Una maquinilla de afeitar?

—No, eso no— respondió el italiano, rascando su mandíbula con barba de tres días y una perilla incipiente—. Tú de eso no gastas, que eres barbilampiño. Sólo los más machos tenemos pelos.

Afrodita aguantó las ganas de responder una burrada, pero prefirió aguantarse.

Hasta que vio el regalo.

La tez blanca del sueco comenzó a tornarse roja como una tomate, pero no de vergüenza sino de enfado monumental.

—¡Que no te de vergüenza, hombre!— exclamó Deathmask, malinterpretando las señales de su amigo—. Si es algo natural…cada uno con sus necesidad acordes…¿no?

Completamente colorado de rabia y gruñendo, Afrodita se incorporó de la mesa y arrojó el regalo a la cara del siciliano.

—Llevo siendo amigo tuyo desde hace casi veinte años— gruñó el sueco—, he aguantado tus faltas de respeto y tus burlas hacia mi cientos de veces, porque luego me venías de buenas a pedirme perdón. Cada cumpleaños me has regalado una espantosa figura de porcelana, a pesar de que te insistía que no me comprases nada. Te he ofrecido comida y a pesar de ello, la has rechazado. He soportado durante años tus continuas mofas hacia mi físico, y lo has rematado queriéndome regalar una crema antiarrugas que supuestamente dices que necesito. Pero esto— dijo señalando la otra caja—, esto rebasa los límites de mi paciencia. ¡Fuera de mi templo ahora mismo!— gritó enfurecido.

Deathmask nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado. Miró la caja y se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿Pero por qué te molesta esto?— preguntó el siciliano, sin comprender la causa de su rabia—. ¿Qué tiene de malo que te regale un dildo?

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!— exclamó el caballero de Piscis—. ¡Y ese regalo te lo metes por el trasero, que seguro que lo disfrutas muchísimo más que yo, cretino! ¡No vuelvas a burlarte de mi ni insinuar si soy homosexual o no! ¡Y no quiero volver a tratar contigo! ¿Me has oído? ¡Porque te arrojo mis rosas negras!

Ante tal amenaza, el caballero de Cáncer tragó saliva y, recogiendo los regalos, se marchó del duodécimo templo a toda prisa.

Cuando se quedó solo, Afrodita exhaló un suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, temblando. No le gustaba nada estar enfadado y realmente lo pasaba mal. Pero Deathmask había traspasado demasiadas veces las líneas de su paciencia en demasiadas ocasiones, como para seguir adelante con una amistad que le estaba haciendo daño a todas luces.

Durante el resto del día, Afrodita no había salido de su templo. E incluso había pedido a los compañeros que lo dejaran tranquilo, ya que necesitaba estar a solas. A pesar de ello, muchos quisieron ofrecerle sus obsequios, que animaron un poco al caballero de Piscis.

Solamente a la hora de cenar, cuando llamaron a su puerta los caballeros de Aries y Virgo por segunda vez en el día, accedió a abrir la puerta.

Sentados en la mesa, los tres compartieron el té y las pastas que Shaka había traído como regalo de cumpleaños para el caballero de Piscis.

Afrodita comentó lo que había sucedido con Deathmask por la mañana temprano y como le había aguado el día.  
—Deathmask puede llegar a ser muy impertinente— explicó el caballero de Virgo—, pero creo que, en parte, tienes la culpa de que sea así.

Tanto el sueco como el lemuriano, miraron extrañados su compañero.

—Sí— dijo el indio, alzando la mano pidiendo a Afrodita que no hablara en ese momento—, nunca le has frenado a tiempo con sus bromas. ¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido sus burlas? No— dijo señalando a Mu—. Que te cuente él todas las veces que hizo bromas sobre su supuesta paternidad, ya sabes, con Kiki.

El caballero de Aries asintió suavemente con la cabeza.  
—Eso provocó que muchas mujeres se alejaran de mi pensando que Kiki era mi hijo— musitó, sorbiendo un poco de té—. Y eso por no hablar de las veces que se metió con mi ausencia de cejas o también, con mis inclinaciones sexuales.

Afrodita recordó algunas de esas escenas, donde, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, siguió permitiendo que Deathmask prosiguiera con sus bromas de mal gusto.

Se mesó los cabellos y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Y conmigo también— prosiguió Shaka—, un día me trajo al templo seis mujeres, por si quería perder la virginidad con ellas— dijo abriendo los ojos—. Fue muy denigrante, no solo para mi, sino para esas pobres chicas, siendo tratadas así por él. Pero el tiro le salió por la culata— replicó encogiéndose de hombros—, para darle un escarmiento, decidí aceptar a esas chicas a quedarse conmigo. Al final lo pasaron mucho mejor conmigo que con Deathmask.

El sueco abrió los ojos impresionado.  
—¿Te las…?— balbuceó incrédulo.

Shaka negó con la cabeza.  
—Mi voto de castidad es férreo— declaró—. Simplemente estuvimos haciendo clases de yoga y meditación, además de que las invité a un té. Las aleccioné para que no se dejaran arrastrar por tipos como Deathmask— dijo sonriente—. A la mañana siguiente, él insistió en quedarse con ellas, pero se negaron y le dejaron completamente fuera de juego.

—¿Insinúas entonces que debo darle una lección?— preguntó el sueco, pero el indio volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Ya se la has dado— replicó—, pero eso mismo que le dijiste esta mañana, tenías que habérselo dicho hace mucho tiempo. No esperar a que tu estallaras, porque ahora él va por ahí como alma en pena, diciendo que le has tratado muy mal y le has tirado los regalos a la cara. Igual que Mu hizo en su día, que le leyó la cartilla como a un niño pequeño y dejó de meterse con él.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca. Tras beber, dejó escapar una risa.  
—Al final es cuestión de reprenderle duramente y se acobarda— terció el lemuriano—. Deathmask es como un niño pequeño. Hace cosas sin límite, propasándose. Si no le paras los pies, seguirá haciéndolo. Pero en cuanto le regañas, entiende que lo que hace es molesto, y enseguida se tranquiliza.

El caballero de Piscis jugueteó con la taza vacía entre sus dedos, pensando.  
—Supongo que tienes razón— musitó el caballero de Piscis—. En fin, si al menos mi bronca le ha servido para apaciguarse…pero siento que igual me he pasado con él…

Tanto Shaka como Mu intercambiaron miradas.  
—Créeme que no— contestó el lemuriano—. Ha sufrido en sus carnes peores reprimendas. Con Saga, por ejemplo, sólo se atrevió a burlarse de él una vez. Solo una— dijo recalcando la última frase—. Y lo aprendió bien.

Afrodita recordó la manera en la que el caballero de Géminis le demostró que no debía pasarse ni una pizca con él. Tuvo que cuidarle durante dos meses hasta que pudo recuperarse del todo.

—Al menos admitió que se había pasado con Saga— murmuró el sueco, rememorando las conversaciones que tuvieron tras el incidente—. Se arrepintió mucho y lo mejor fue que dijo que se lo tenía merecido.

—Pues seguramente, dentro de unos días cuando las aguas se hayan calmado, él vendrá a pedirte perdón con sinceridad— dijo el caballero de Virgo—. Ten paciencia y recíbelo con los brazos abiertos, no con rencor.

El sueco agradeció los consejos de sus amigos y cuando terminaron la bebida y la conversación, los dos visitantes se marcharon del templo de Piscis.

Afrodita recogió los regalos que había recibido por parte de sus otros compañeros, objetos normales y cotidianos, entre los que se hallaba ropa, comida, libros herramientas para el jardín, semillas de flores extrañas, películas y cds de música o incluso un fósil de una planta prehistórica.  
—Parece que hasta los compañeros con los que menos hablo me conocen mucho mejor que Deathmask— murmuró, observando unos minutos el fósil, y tras suspirar, lo colocó en una estantería a la vista.

Como cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Afrodita salió al jardín de su templo y observó las flores de los almendros plantados, que refulgían en la noche gracias a la luna, que en un par de noches estaría completamente llena.

Un viento suave meció las ramas y, a pesar de que oficialmente seguían en invierno, la primavera se había adelantado aquellos días.

Echó un último vistazo al firmamento y tras despedirse de sus plantas y árboles, se metió en el interior de su templo.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de entrada a su templo, por lo que se dirigió hacia allí.

Abrió la puerta, pero no vio a nadie.

Pero al ir a cerrarla, vio un bulto en el suelo.

Extrañado, lo recogió entre sus manos. Pudo notar papel de celofán, por el ruido que hacía.

Miró de nuevo a todos lados, pero al seguir sin ver a nadie, se metió dentro de su templo y cerró la puerta.

A la luz pudo ver que, tras el celofán, había una maceta con una orquídea de flor amarilla y, aparte, un ramo de lirio de agua, de flores azules.

Cuando desenvolvió el celofán, de entre el ramo de los lirios, cayó una tarjeta.

Rápidamente depositó las flores sobre una mesa y recogió del suelo la tarjeta. La abrió y leyó el contenido. Al término de su cumpleaños, al fin pudo esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

 _"Contigo aprendí que las flores de color amarillo significan amistad, y que las azules significan sinceridad. Estas flores representan mi amistad sincera hacia ti, y te pido perdón por haberme portado como un cretino contigo. Lo siento mucho, ojalá algún día podamos volver a ser amigos._  
 _Firmado, Deathmask"_


End file.
